fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gilgamesh/@comment-31760473-20170504051711/@comment-28048698-20170515123355
@Valeth: I must disagree with the argument about Gil vs. Cu and Gil vs. Lancelot. Cu have two main advantages against Gil: 1) He isn't obliverated by Gate of Babylon at all, unlike other Servants. Why? Because he have his "protection from arrows". Let me quote you his skill level: "This is a power Cú Chulainn was born with. It's said that it's possible for him to avoid any long range attack if he has made visual confirmation of his opponent, tracking down ranged weapons with his eyes and defend against them. He can deal with most projectiles even in conditions where the opponent cannot be visually seen. As long as the attack is a thrown type, he can avoid even Noble Phantasms, but he can't gain the effects of this protection with respect to wide range attack types where the attack range of the weapon explodes on impact, or a direct attack by a weapon that has simply long reach.". I'm sure that's why he survive twelve hours against Gil, while other Servants died after minutes or maybe a few hours. Gate of Babylon is just a long succession of long range attacks. And if I remember correctly (I must confess that I'm not 100% sure), Gate of Babylon always have Gilgamesh as his starting point (so he can't create a GoB behind Cu or something like that). If Cu can see him, Cu can evade those attacks. And Gil have a lot of ego to just hide and try to shoot without being in sight. That is "to low for a king". 2) A shield itself isn't enough against Cu, it doesn't matter how good or gow dimensional that shield is. Cu can laugh at Aquile's shield, for example, and can laugh at Rho Aias too. Let's remember two important things: when he fighted against EMIYA, he didn't used "Gae Bolg: Barbed Spear of that Ppierces with Death", he used "Gae Bolg: Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death", the AoE version. The one that consist on throwing Gae Bolg, then it hit and explode. It's a frontal attack, so it can be blocked by shields without any problem. That's why Rho Aias was effective. But Rho Aias isn't omnidirectional (that is the only way to be inmune to Gae Bolg, things like Heracle's God Hand or Karna's armor). The second thing is he didn't fighted with all his might against EMIYA because Kirei ordered him to not fight with all his strength against the Servants, but only scout. 3) And that is precisely my third point. During the fight Gil vs. Cu, Cu was still Kirei's Servant. That means he was still under Master-Servant contract. He had an order from the Command Spells, and I will quote it: "due to Kirei not taking winning the War seriously, he is only used to scout out other Masters and Servants, all while remaining weakened due to a Command Spell". If he obey the CS order, he was weak against Gil. If he rebel against the order, he will be weak for disobeying. He lost against Gil without Ea for that reason. He wasn't able to fight with his all. Nor Gilgamesh, of course. But Gilgamesh didn't fighted with all his might because he was an idiot (he ALWAYS do that), while Cu didn't fighter with all his might because he wasn't able. 4) Once again, the only way to survive Gae Bolg '''(the single target version) is to have an omnidirectional protection, something that can cover every single angle, so '''Gae Bolg can't find any way against the target's heart. If the shield have a single hole, even if it's very little, Gae Bolg will go through it. Now about Lancelot and Gil. The fight they had during F/Z isn't a good example. But even if we used it as an example, let's remember how Gilgamesh only was able to beat Lancelot when he distracted with Artoria near the bridge AND after he was attacked by Diarmuid's spears. Only then (with Lancelot falling from the sky, and even aiming his last gun against Artoria instead of Gilgamesh) he was able to beat him. And the worst part: he didn't even killed him. Let's remember something important that I already said: yes, Gilgamesh by itself have a lot of power, the problem is how he don't fight seriously, and even when he do it, he don't bother thinking strategies or something like that. He can obliverate Lancelot with a full GoB? Yes, maybe. To be honest I doubt Lancelot can die with that, but surely he will be heavily injured. However, Gilgamesh isn't going to use full power. Maybe he will do it after a while because his ego is injured (just like happened when Lancelot defended against the first wave of GoB and then destroyed the place where Gil was standing). Let's not forget Gil's personality in all this.